Nemesis, Heir to the Throne of Chaos
by CanwejustTALKaboutbooks
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by the ones he loved most, when Chaos recruited him for his army, expecting a soldier. Instead, he turned to a Night Angel, the only one to ever exist, and the Heir to the Universe. Chaos' brother, Order threatens Earth, and Percy must save his once called home with the help of his friends. Will he be able to forgive old friends and Gods forbid, Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded my other story in a while. I've been working on this one. I've seen a lot of Percy Jackson and Chaos stories, but almost all of them are Pertemis or Zercy. So I wanted to make my own Percabeth one. So here it is. Don't worry, this will be a purely Percabeth one. Even if Annabeth betrays Percy in the beginning.**

**Don't worry, I'll update the other story soon.**

**BYE! :) :) :)**

**Nemesis' POV**

I used to be strong.

At least, I thought I was.

I used to be the great Perseus Jackson. Retriever of the Master Lightning Bolt, the Helm of Darkness, and the Golden Eagle, sailor of the sea of monsters, slayer of Medusa and the Gorgons, the Minotaur, The Furies, the Manticore, Defeater of the Titan Kronos and his brothers, the Giants, and even mother Earth. I was the survivor of Tartarus, befriender of Bob and Damasen, among countless other things. I was the one of not one, but two great prophecies. I was the bearer of the Achilles' Curse. The praetor of Rome. I was a hero. An army of a million of the best monsters would've been required to get a scratch on me.

Or, my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nemesis is still narrating. And Nemesis isn't the Greek goddess of revenge. I just needed a name, and Nemesis means Enemy, so it was perfect. It's just hard for Nemesis to talk about his past, so he does it in third person POV.)<strong>

_It was 10 years after the GW2, or the Giant War Two. Everything was going along fine. Leo had shown up a month after with Calypso. Percy thought it would be awkward, but turns out, she forgave him. They became good friends. The Seven and some told their stories every night after the campfire. You'd think it would get tedious after a while, but that wasn't the case at all. Especially when Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel told their stories, because nobody in Camp Half Blood knew what happened to them. Annabeth designed statues of all of them, and it was overflowing with letters form demigods around the world. Every night, they'd walk over there and read the letters._

_Calypso slept in the Big House, where Leo spent a lot of his time. Hazel's curse was washed away when Frank gave her a new life, and she began summoning metals for the Hephaestus cabin and teach Horseback riding with Percy. Piper was erasing all the harm that the Aphrodite cabin had inflicted on the camp. Jason was giving his big sister flying lessons, and Thalia was plowing into trees. Nico was dating Will, and surprisingly, the whole camp was super supportive of it. Even Apollo and Hades. Everyone who participated in the war were granted immortality.** (AN/ I know. Highly unlikely.)**_

_Things were going along great._

_Percy and Annabeth were dating. They took long walks across the beach. They'd still have nightmares, very horrifying ones, but they had each other._

_Or so Percy thought._

* * *

><p><em>Percy was walking along the shore. He was tired. He had a long day. It was 3 weeks after the idiot son of Ares survived. Aaron had stole his friends. All except for the seven, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Chris, Chiron, Katie and the Stolls. Everyone else just rallied to Aaron like he was the one who defeated the giants.<em>

_Even Annabeth was distancing herself. Although she looked pained to do it, she was turning down his dates, kisses, anything, really. Their time together got shorter and shorter, and they grew farther apart. But Percy still loved her. He loved her because he thought she loved him._

_That particular day, he decided to visit his family. He hadn't seen them in ages, and was wondering how his little sisters, Promise, Primrose, **(AN/ I had to. THE HUNGER GAMES!) **and Payton. They were 4, 8, and 9 years old. Strangely, they all had the same birthday as him, August 18th. He was going to wish them happy birthday, and eat some cookies. He took a cab to his apartment.  
><em>

_When he got there, he knocked on the door._

_Nobody answered._

_"Mom? Are you home?"_

_The house was dead silent._

_He began to knock faster. "Mom! Are you okay?"_

_All was still._

_"MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

_Yet, nobody answered, except for the neighbor who told him to shut up._

_"MOM!" Percy bust down the door with a kick, and immediately wished he hadn't._

_His family was lying in a pool of blood, their throats slit._

_"NO!" He ran to Promise, the 4 year old, and saw that even she hadn't been spared. He moved on to Paul, who was the closest to him, and saw that his death had been more brutal then the others. He probably was protecting his family for as long as he could. At this point, tears were rolling freely down his cheek._

_He crawled over to Prim, and saw that her hand was resting on his old Javelin. Still 8, but as tough as a nail._

_Payton's death struck him hard. Her eyes had tears on them, the glass marbles showing little of his sister's eyes. She was the first sibling that he had ever had. He remembered when he first saw her, Her blue eyes identical to the ones of her mother, her (whatever Paul's hair color is) hair just sprouting at the top of her head. Instead of like most babies, she laughed instead of crying. Then she grabbed his hair and yanked it. It hurt._

_He was weeping openly, when he saw what happened to one of his most-loved people in the world. So THAT's what Paul was trying to stop. Her body was poised protectively in front of her beloved family. Her body had tons of cuts criss-crossing. Her head was nearly severed. There was an even bigger pool of blood underneath her then the rest of the family, was two daggers, one through her heart and one piercing her back. She was obviously in a lot of pain before she died. This was his mom._

_A strangled cry escaped his mouth._

_His gaze was adverted back to Promise, and he noticed a note was written in his family's blood, obviously done with a finger._

**_"DO YOU LIKE THE PRESENT I LEFT YOU? I DID. JUST SO YOU KNOW, THEY MADE A PROTECTIVE CIRCLE AROUND THE LITTLE RAT, SAID THAT WE COULD KILL THEM HOWEVER PAINFUL WE WANTED, BUT JUST TO LET HER GO, SO OF COURSE WE HAD TO KILL HER FIRST. YOUR MOMMY PRACTICALLY COMMITTED SUICIDE AFTER THAT._**

**_LOVE, AARON, KEITH, AND DEAN." (AN/ I know, the grammar was atrocious, but they're idiots.)_**

_Percy collapsed right then. He collapsed and started hyperventilating and stayed that way for a good hour. He cried and cried until his family's bodies ran out of blood to bleed. He then closed their eyes, seeing the eyes that he had gazed lovingly into and had lovingly looked back at him, for the last time. Then he cried some more._

* * *

><p><em>Percy was in Camp Half-Blood when he saw Annabeth with Aaron. At first he thought that they were discussing plans for the next capture the flag, but then his eyes narrowed on their hands. Like he expected, one hand was on their weapons, but surprisingly, the other was gripping each other. Then Annabeth kissed his cheek, and looked back at Percy. She had known he was there, she wasn't even trying to keep it secret. This could have started just then, or have been going on for weeks. Her eyes held pain, glistening with Percy's home element, but they had no regret. Percy knew her that much, although she crushed his will and heart.<em>

_So that's why he was walking around the beach. He saw a jar of peanut butter, probably a Cyclops', and possibly Tyson's, drift to the shore, than disappear, along with a ton of other pollution, and left the water bluer than ever. No doubt, that it was a sand dollar._

_He lied on the sand, tears streaking his face. He heard a noise behind him, but he didn't care. So what, if it was a monster? He would'nt hold them back. Soon, he'd see his family._

_He heard a growl, no, more like he **sensed **a growl. By that point, he lost most of his connections with his 5 senses._

_The ugly face of a Minatour showed up on above of him. He made no move to roll away, His hand stayed exactly where it was and not towards his pocket. The monster raised his ax, and Percy closed his eyes in acceptance. He prepared himself for the final blow..._

_Only, it didn't come. He opened one eye, irritated."Get it over with, will ya?"_

_His second monster ever looked confused, and swinged again. Percy didn't have enough time to close his eyes. Good thing, too. He saw exactly what happened._

_The ax stopped in midair, sparks flying off the business end where Percy's blood should've been. An invisible force field protecting him._

_The sparks traveled up the ax, and it disintegrated, The bull following shortly after._

_He sat up, confused and angry. Who did that? Why couldn't they have just let him die?_

_"I could, if that's what you really want." A voice startled him and he jumped, warily eyeing his surroundings._

_"Oh, you won't find me that way." A being stepped out of the shadows. A very powerful being._

_His skin was night black, and had stars dotting all over him. He had galaxies for eyes, and the pupil were suns. His presence felt like a black hole, like you were getting sucked in to him._

_Percy hesitantly asked "Who are you?"_

_The being just laughed, as if he found Percy amusing. "Why, my boy. Don't they ever teach you these stuff?"_

_Percy didn't know how to respond to that, so he just shook his head slowly._

_"Oh, I see." The being mused. "THIS is the world with the gods. Too stubborn to admit those higher than them." He clucked his tongue. "Sad. They really need to be taught a lesson, don't they?"_

_He saw Percy standing awkwardly, confused, and hesitant about whether he should say anything. He sensed that the person-no, God-no. Primordial-no, **creator** (how he got that word is beyond us.) could kill him in a second._

_"Oh, I suppose you're right. The world would be much worse if one of my children, or my name forbid, my brother. But then again, your fatal flaw is loyalty, so that's why you might not think so."_

_He just stood there, looking for an escape route._

_"Oh, got a little bit off topic there, didn't we. My name is Chaos, and I have an offer for you."_

* * *

><p><em>(Time skip to an hour later.)<em>

_They arrived to the Chaos Palace, where Percy would take his last breath as a regular immortal god of Heroes, and take his first as the faithful soldier of Chaos._

_Percy knelt at the foot of the Throne of Chaos, a throne made out of the essence of all the black holes in the universe. It also had whatever the hole sucked up, so it was shimmering with stars and planets._

_"Do you, Perseus Jackson, swear on my name to serve the Creator of the Universe?" He said it with a certain note of authority in his voice._

_"I do." Percy said it slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully, like it was a new word that he learned that day, and wasn't sure how to say it._

_"Do you swear that you will protect the citizens of my Universe with your life?"_

_"I do." He said it faster and less reluctantly this time._

_"Will you promise to fight evil and preserve good for the rest of your life?"_

_"I do." He said it at a normal talking speed with certainty, nodding his head vigorously._

_"Then, touch the Throne, make your oath, and you will now be a soldier, but beware. If the Throne senses any hint of untruth in your words, your soul will be burned. If you succeed, the path will be a hard one. A dangerous one. If you turn back now, you can still go back to your life, or go to Elysium. Think carefully, Perseus Jackson, for this is not a choice you can take back. Once you make the oath, you are bound to it forever. For all of eternity. Don't choose wrongly. I would hate to have another whiny soldier."_

_Without thinking twice, he stepped up to the throne, where he began his oath._

_"I swear to put others' life before me. I swear to be a loyal soldier to Chaos, and never betray him. I swear to fight evil, every step of the way. I swear to be a warrior of Chaos." At that moment, he began to glow, as a substance similar to a black hole, wrapped itself around Percy, and made it impossible to see him. He cried out in pain, as a pair of midnight-black wings shot out from his body, as he grew two inches taller, as he drew the power and energy from the room, and made it his own. His eyes were now not sea green, but instead, exactly like Chaos'._

_I stepped out of the black hole._

_Chaos' jaw dropped to Tartarus._

_"Perseus, create a... let's go with something easy.. oh, create a mini solar system in your hand."_

_I was about to protest, saying that I couldn't, and even if I could, and that's a big IF, I didn't know how, but he seemed to have read my mind._

_"Oh, it's easy. Just imagine it in your hands. See, like this." He showed me a demonstration._

_Half-heartedly, I closed my eyes and did as he said. When I opened my eyes, I expected to see my hands empty, but that was not the case at all._

_In my hands was a minature sun, with 4 planets floating around it, one of which who had a moon._

_I opened my mouth in shock, and so did Chaos. Then he started to grin like a madman._

_"So I WAS right! You ARE the heir! Oh, Nyx owes me some Chaos Warriors! You see, she captured some, but made a bet with me. And now she lost!" He sounded like a child on christmas morning._

_I was confused. "What do you mean, I'm the heir?"_

_"Oh," he said, still smiling. "That just means that you're the prince of the Universe, heir to the throne of Chaos, and soon to be, the ruler of everything and everyone, known as the first creator."_

_It would be safe to say that I almost had a heart attack._

* * *

><p>(Flashback over.)<p>

So that is how I became to be who I was, how I got my best friends and sisters back. Chaos asked me who I wanted to be in my army, and I said some people who were dead, so Chaos made a portal and brought them here. Because saying that I have a lot of enemies is an understatement, Chaos had to give us pseudonyms to go by. My name became Nemesis. The second in command, Luke, became Blade. My third, Zoe, became Night. The fourth, Beckendorf, was Weapon, the fifth, Bianca became Mayhem, and the sixth, Silena was Shadow. My three lieutenants/sisters, Promise, Primrose, and Payton became Victory, Sparring, and Battle. They were all given powers, although not as much as mine. I am the equal to Chaos, and when he fades, I'll have twice the amount of power that we each separately do, right now.

Life was pretty sweet. That is, until 500 years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I am happy to say that this is my most successful story yet! which isn't saying much, because I have only 2 stories. That one has a lot of reviews and favs and follows, but it's been going along for two months by now.**

**Everyone, and by everyone, I mean EVERYONE is saying to make it Perlypso, or Pertemis, or really, anything. Well, I won't make THIS story another couple, but WAIT! DON'T CLICK AWAY YET! I will take any MAJOR shipping requests in the reviews. I will upload the first and second chapter using that coupling. If you can get 10 people to fav, 10 people to follow, and 10 reviews (each from a different person,) THEN I'll make THAT story another shipping. Request any couple you like. The story will be a copy and paste, just with name changing, different fluff, and Annabeth being a *sob* jerk *breaks down crying.***

**Oh, and I expect 5 reviews for every chapter I post, at the minimum. What can I say, I love reviews. Reviews are the reason I update, so if I don't have enough reviews, I won't have enough energy to update. Reviews are my life source.**

**I'm gonna try to update every week, unless I have a good excuse. I'm going for Saturday, cause I'm free all day, that day, but if I don't finish it, I'll update on Sunday.**

****Riddle: **What is a word made up of 4 letters, yet is also made up of 3. Sometimes is written with 9 letters, and then with 4. Rarely consists of 6, and never is written with 5.**

**Personal question: What is my favorite animal?**

**If you (think) know the answer(s), review, and If you get it right, you may be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Nemesis (500 years later)**

"HEY, NEMO!"

I sighed exasperatedly. "For the last time, Blade, I am not a fish in the sea."

Luke looked at me like I was crazy. "Of COURSE you are! Your dad, your name. EVERYTHING about you SCREAMS Nemo."** (AN/ I know that I'm making Luke/Blade [they're the same person {pseudonyms} sound like Leo. Nobody really knew Luke's personality. Don't worry if it is annoying, he only does that in this chapter.)  
><strong>

"I didn't choose my name. Chaos did. And Nemesis means enemy. Like an Arch Nemesis. Much better than your name. My sisters' names trumps yours." And it's true.

Luke just shook his head. "Your names bow down to mine. Observe." He pulled out a sword from thin air. That was his trick. He could make any weapon with a blade, and control them with his mind. He held his sword to my neck. It vanished, and reappeared as a Doughnut. My power.

My power is basically anything I want it to be. All I do is imagine what I want to happen, and it's there. The only thing it doesn't work on are battles including me or anything that changes fate too badly.

"What were you saying? Your name is a _small part _of my sisters'. And as I was saying, my name means Enemy, like I'm an Enemy you don't want, but soon, I'll be yours."

As if on cue, Promise walked into the room. Both Luke and I smiled. It saved Luke from gulping hard and admitting defeat.

"Chaos _really _really __really __wants all of us. I think he's gonna give us cookies!" She squealed. There was one thing all of us, the angels, the non-evil primordials, even the fates agreed on. Promise was adorable. Since she was technically still 4, she pronounced the "_really_"s as "_weally_"s._  
><em>

Like her name, Victory, suggested, she had the power to help one achieve her name, and the responsibility to crown the victor. That meant taking the little pouch that she had, and sprinkling someone with the dust inside. She called the dust "Cookie Dust", which I hoped had nothing to do with what it's made out of.

The pouch was magic, so it never ran out of the Victor's Crown, the REAL name of the dust. It's rather that, or Rommi crushed up more cookies. I hoped for the first. Maybe she called it "Cookie Dust" because it smelled like cookies? And hopefully, what it smelled like had nothing to do with what it is.

"Maybe, Tori. Maybe." I learned along time ago that the Fates loved Prom, so if you so much as laid a hand on her, or make her feel sad, they will cut your string, right after they beat it up.

"Come on, the others are waiting." She squealed again, and skipped out of the room, faster than we can sprint or even fly. She was practically _oozing_ energy.

Luke and I looked at each other, and shrugged. "We'll deal with this later."

"JINX! Ya o may a soda. Cough it up." Luke started doing a victory dance.

I summoned a gallon of coke and drenched Luke in it.

"HEY!" Luke was steaming. He spread out his Black Wings. "I will get you, little fishy. Tonight, I'm eating sushi for dinner."

I blanched at the thought of poor, innocent fish, being killed and topped on rice, and disappearing in to someone's mouth.

"Let's just go. I'll dry you off later."

* * *

><p>The Angels were waiting in front of the Throne Room.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Zoë looked confused. Can't say I blamed her.

"I don't know." I replied. I adverted my gaze from her eyes. I knew better than to look at her black eyes. She normally could keep her power, which was making you do whatever she wanted, in check, but when she got really anxious, you basically may cluck like a chicken, and think your owner' child is sick, and they need chicken noodle soup, and they ran out of the boxed kind.

"He's telling the truth." Prim had the ability to sense the truth and lies from any thing, could communicate to all animals, and had partial Prophecy gift. Like her name, Sparring, in sparring, she could tell what her opponent was gonna do, about 5 secs beforehand. It made it almost impossible to beat her, unless you were a child of sea, or Chaos. Because she could tell if you're lying, she couldn't help but state the fact about whether you are or not. Like she needed to have that power with me. To her, I was as clear as glass.

"Thanks, Spar. Nice to know I'm telling the truth." I said sarcastically.

Primrose shrugged. "Eh,"

"Hey, Weapon." I said as Beckendorf walked up to me, Silena holding his hand. "Shadow." I nodded to her.

"Hey, Nemesis." They chorused.

Beckendorf could summon any of his name and know how to use it instantly. Silena could read your mind. All except those of the Angels, thankfully.

"Hey, Sissy." Bianca walked up to me.

"Hey, May." I always called her that because she seemed to hate it so much. She is DEFINITELY not a spring-ish person.

She growled "For the last time, stop calling me May. Call me Mayhem, or don't call me anything at all."

"Hey, Pay."

My sister's reaction was completely different of those of my cousin. "Hey, Bro. Pseudonyms, remember?" She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Bat."

She laughed, a tinkling musical sound, and hugged me. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine. Got killed by my _so-called-friends_ here a few times," I enunciated the _so-called._ "But, otherwise, I'm good."

She smiled. She looked so much like Mom, and she even acted like her.

"Let me guess, Luke and Bianca?" Her eyes twinkled.

I sighed. "You know me too well, sis."

"Come on. I think Chaos is waiting for us." She held my hand, and we walked into the Throne room, together.

Chaos was sitting on his throne, soon to be my throne, fidgiting. I mean, I knew he was ADHD, but he really looked like Leo then.

"Hi Uncwe Chaos!" Promise yelled. "Do you have any cookies?"

He smiled nervously. "I'll get you some later, Tori."

He turned to all of us. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

We all nodded our heads to that.

"And I'm sure that Night (Zoe) has been pestering Nemesis about what this meeting is about... wait, what?" Chaos confused himself with all the abouts. To that, I grumbled, and Zoe blushed.

"We have a new mission."

"Sweet!" I won' even tell you who said that.

Chaos glared at Luke. "As I was saying, you have a new mission. You all know of my brother, Order?"

We all replied, saying "Yes" and Promise saying "Brother! Percy! WEE!"

Chaos chuckled. "But Percy's a good brother. Order is not.

"Naughty, naughty. Time out!" She made a "T" with her arms, and pointed to Chaos' Throne.

We all laughed at that.

"Chaos, you naughty boy. What did you do? You know you won't get any presents for Christmas from Santa, right?" Luke dryly chastised.

Chaos shook his head. "I'm billions of years older than you, you know. I don't think I qualify as a boy."

"Doesn't make you any less young, just makes me a newborn."

We all laughed again.

Chaos grew serious again.

"Order has threatened to take over Earth."

Nobody laughed. You could hear a pin drop.

"Which sector will we put there? 1 and 4? Maybe a couple Angels? The one that guards the Kaythern Galaxies?"

Chaos shook his head. "I'm sorry, _Percy_." He put emphasis on my former name.

My face turned as white as printer paper. "No."

He stood up from his throne. "All the angels must go, to ensure that Order will never again return. To defeat Order, you must have the permission and blessing from Me and our father, the Void. You already have that, Nemesis."

I shook my head. "I can't, Chaos. You know I can't."

He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed miserably. "Nem, you still had friends when you left. Not everyone was blinded by Aaron." He recoiled at the name. Also, you'll be going as Nemesis, the Prince of the Universe, not Percy Jackson. You'll be disguised by a cloak. Unless you tell them, they can't figure out who you are." He walked over to me.

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Chaos smiled. "That's the spirit. And do try Prince, to not blow up anything or kill the galaxy while you're there."

"Wait, what?"Luke looked confused, yet scared, at the same time.

"Prince, make the portal." Chaos said.

I spread out my Silver Wings **(They all have wings. The Angels have black wings, and Percy has Silver wings which are really big.)** and flew over to the "Safe Portal Making Zone" and waved my hand. A black portal appeared, and I jumped in. The other Angels followed.

We appeared about 3 hundred feet above Long Island. I grabbed Payton, Luke grabbed Primrose, and Zoe grabbed Promise. Promise was having fun, while her sisters were shaking. Since their wings didn't fully develop yet (too young. Chaos says another year, at the minimum,) We have to help them tucked them in our arms, then dived headfirst into our once called home.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth (POV switch)<strong>

I was walking around the beach, like I always did. I don't have much friends now, and Per- _no_. _He_, I chided myself. _He_ was gone.

I dipped my feet in the water, sighing as I did. I missed him. I really did.

I looked up at the night sky, searching for the stars and constellations that I had taught him all those years ago. It has been along time since the Huntress had disappeared. One day, as Artemis was hunting, she realized that her former lieutenant was gone. She threw a fit, and the mortals saw a lunar eclipse for a week, much to their confusement.

I saw bright lights, travelling through the stars. _A shooting star. Make_ _a wish,_ I thought to myself. I fingered my necklace filled with beads. It was now wrapped loosely around my neck several times, with 510 beads, 1 collage ring, and a piece of coral from the deepest depths of the sea. I rubbed the coral between my fingers. _Why did you leave, Seaweed Brain?_

_Probably because you kissed Aaron, the jerk who murdered his family_. I thought to myself.

Sally and Paul had chosen to be reborn. Maybe Percy killed himself and got reborn too.

_Percy_. I winced at the name. The guy who I had a child with.

**(Total credits to Lmb111514 for this idea. Check out her story, Athlon, the (I don't remember the next part) of Chaos.) **Being a daughter of Athena, the virgin godess, I inheirited the ability to have a child of thought with a man I love. In this case, Him.

I loved Aidan with my soul. He looked and acted exactly like his father. The only difference was his intelligence.

He was granted immortality as well, because his grandfather couldn't bear to lose his son's duplicate and only grandson. Since Percy, He had never sired anymore children.

I stared at the shooting star. If Aaron was never born, how would that moment have changed? My head would probably be in Percy's lap, talking and kissing. Admiring Aidan's last sparring win.

The shooting stars came closer. Maybe our home would be decorated with tons of laurel wreaths, won by my husband and son.

And closer... We could have had more children. A girl with blond hair and green eyes, maybe.

And closer... We could be going on a family night swim then. All of us watching all of the animals and Percy having a serious conversation with a fish.

They were now just above Camp Half-Blood.

_Wait, those aren't shooting stars..._

I saw glimpses of black and glowing silver as they approached our home.

They crashed into the forest with a loud boom, the trees knocking over. There was a big disaster. Then all together, the trees started repairing each other. The forest looked like it did before-no, better, actually. The trees stronger and healthier. Leaves greener than green paint.

Then 9 figures, all cloaked in black but one, who in silver, walked out of the forest like nobody else's business. They all looked about the same age, excepting 3, who looked around 5, 10, and 10. Power was rolling off them. I could tell that they all were more powerful then Zeus himself.

I ran quickly to the forest, others following my example if they weren't already there. The one in silver was the most powerful, his aura was practically giving me a bigger headache then I would've had being surrounded by all the people in the world.

"Hello." The silver one said, his voice smooth and melodic. "I am Nemesis, the Prince of the Universe and the Heir to the Throne of Chaos, and with me are the Chaotic Angels and my Lieutenants." The 3 younger ones striked a pose jokingly when they were mentioned. "This is Blade, Night, Weapon, Mayhem, Shadow, Battle, Sparring, and Victory." When their names were mentioned, each stepped up and bowed or curtsied. So-called Blade winced as he looked at our camp.

"A war is coming." Nemesis said grimly. "We have come to aid you in the war against Order."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the characters were a bit OOC or acted like they were in an AU. I'll get better, I promise. I'm also sorry if you're not a Percabeth shipper, and the Annabeth chapter wasn't your taste. Like I said earlier, I will be taking couple requests.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**If you don't know, the Pertemis version is up. The stories seem the same now, but they'll get a lot different as it goes on. For one thing, Aidan might be cut out of the other one, or might be a son of Annabeth and Aaron. You never know. He could be a jerk or he could be nice.**

**You would also know, if you read the other story, that anyone who gets the question right can do one of two things. They can request a_ minor _event to take place, or they can ask a _minor_ question about the story. Your choice.**

**Now Smiles Burn In The Styx knows something that you don't... You know what? I'll just tell you to be nice. And mean... AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Prepare yourself... Don't worry, I'll wait. 'Kay, time's up. Someone dies! And I'm not talking about an enemy or something, one of our favorite heroes will die. **

**I am happy to say that I made a friend on Fanfiction. Her account's name is Amazing girl 55. She supports my writing and stories, and is super nice! She is uploading a new story today, so you might want to check it out. *wink wink* She is the reason why all of you guys are reading this story right now. If it wasn't for her, I would've quit a long time ago.**

**Kuroshitsuji II Girl is my best friend, and have been since I first came to Canada. (I lost my British accent along time ago.) That is basically 7 years ago.**

**Make sure you review and check out my friends' accounts. Amazing girl 55, and Kuroshitsuji II Girl.**

**Make sure you request!**

Annabeth's POV.

The camp was dead silent after that.

I have no doubt that my eyes flashed dangerously. "What do you mean, a war? We just got over one! Two, actually!"

Nemesis looked at me, and a wave of sadness made everyone stumble back. "500 years ago." He said pointedly.

"How do you know that?" I said sharply. Was there a spy in the camp?

He hesitated. "We recruit soldiers, some are from the dead. They have been through one or both of the wars." At that, all of the angels flinched.

"Chaos found the best and the greatest of fighters when they were at their weakest, and offered hospitality in his army. The army consists of 50 sectors, each have about 50 soldiers in each sector. Each sector has a general, a commander, and a lieutenant, along with a strategist. Sectors 17, the one closest to us, will arrive shortly. We are the selected few to serve as the Chaotic Angels, the strongest of the universe. Only Chaos, Order and the Void beats them individually, well, the Void beats the Angels all together, except for me. I have the blessing of all primordial and Chaos and the Void themselves. I am the Void's equal." He said this without bragging, like he's required to say it and is reading off of cards. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Stand down! We all know you have a big ego."

Nemesis tensed at the voice, almost as if he recognized it. Blade got ready to fight. He pulled 2 black swords out of the air, and swung them around. Everybody gasped. The blades were incredibly sharp. If you placed a finger gently on it, you most likely would've had a missing finger. They looked like they could pass through a brick of diamond with a twitch. No blood was drawn. He was an amazing sword-master.

"I don't know about Blade, over there," Nemesis said through clenched teeth. The sentence earned an indignant cry from Blade. "But I can assure you that everything I am saying is true."

"Oh yeah?" Aaron cried. "Than fight me yourself!"

That's when Blade snapped. "You want a fight? It's against the rules for him to fight anyone that is not a threat, but it's not against the rules for me. Ok? Let's fight."

He backed off a meter. "How 'bout the classic. No powers. Otherwise, I could have your heart impaled by your own sword. With nobody touching it."

Aaron pulled out his sword, Reaper. "Get ready to die, little girl."

Aaron made the first move. As much as I hate to admit it, he was an excellent swordsman. However so, he was no match for Blade.

At the first slash, Blade deflected. Reaper sliced into two.

"NO!" Aaron looked at the sword that his father had given him. His head whipped to Blade. "You'll pay for this."

The sword flew to Blade's hands, repairing itself and getting sharper as it did, until it looked exactly like the ones in his other hand. "Permission to kill, Nemesis?"

I could see that Nemesis was trying to hold back. I could tell that he wanted to let him die (and I couldn't blame him) but was under strict order. "I really hate Chaos sometimes."

Blade growled and threw the sword down to Aaron, changing back to the rough shape that it was before as gravity took control of it. "Consider yourself lucky, jerk."

Chiron cleared his throat. "As much as I enjoy this, let's take things to matter in the big house. Only the immortals, please."

The campers grumbled and muttered some unkind words, directed at Chiron.

"Now, shoo, before you all have dish duty."

Nemesis laughed at that, as most campers quickly ran away. "Nice to know that you haven't changed one bit, Chiron."

Chiron hesitated. "We've met before?"

Nemesis blanched as he realized what he said. Even though I just met him, I could read his expression, even if his face was veiled. It said _oh, crap. _"I, um, am a demigod, and, uh, used to go to this, ah camp."

Chiron tried to mask his surprise, but it didn't work. "Oh really? So tell me, Warrior, who is your Godly Parent?"

Nemesis smiled. "If I told you, then you'd know who I am, and that wouldn't be fun, would it? I will tell you this. I am 517 years old in human years. In primordial years, I am but a child, merely 5 years old."

I gasped. "You're the same age as most the immortals. Are you from the wars?"

He hesitated again. "No, I am not from earth, but I am from another planet in the Kaythern Galaxies."

"But you just said you were from earth. You're lying." I replied.

"Fine," he said. "You caught me." He sighed. "I'm not from the Kaythern Galaxies. I'm from the planet Lorrae, from the Zoran Galaxies."

"No, you are not." I said firmly.

He sighed again. "Fine! yes I'm from the war, both wars, actually. Now will you please stop making us feel stupid?"

Blade and I laughed. "When are you ever not stupid, Nemo?"

He growled. "When I'm killing you. I may be stupid, but this stupid person has the power to kill you with a look."

Blade silenced after that.

I coughed to relieve some of the tension. "Why don't we go to the Big House now?"

Nemesis looked at me, and another wave of sadness rippled through the air. "Of course."

We walked to the Big House.

* * *

><p>"So, in the beginning, there was nothing. The great nothing known as the Void. And out of that Void, the siblings Chaos and Order was born. Surprisingly, the one called Chaos was the good one, the brother, Order, was completely opposite of his name. He was chaos. Whoever named the twins, must have had a seriously messed up mind. So, Chaos created all the planets, the galaxies, even the universes. Even the gods bow down to my patron."<p>

All of us had our mouths wide open at the prince's story. Why hadn't we heard of this before?

"Of course, the gods are too stubborn to admit that there are those higher than them."

Oh. That's why.

"When I was in despair, Chaos found me, no, saved me. He recruited me into his army. He expected a soldier, maybe a lieutenant, commander or a general. Instead, he got a Night Angel, the only one ever existing, and an heir to the universe."

"Now, little fish," Blade dryly chastised. "We all know that you like bragging."

Nemesis (I'm getting tired of calling Percy a long name. Can anybody think up of a good nickname?) stuck his tongue out. "It is completely true."

Blade snorted. "And who told us _that_ story?"

We all laughed. That is, except for Nemesis.

"So," He said, clearly annoyed. He clapped his hands, and the chair Blade was sitting on collapsed. "Hands coming closer, and closer."

Blade took the hint and ran.

"Our universe is like the world." Nemesis continued. "Mostly space instead of planets and galaxies and stars, like how on earth, it's mostly water. There are 8 'continents'; with tons of 'countries.' The galaxies act as the countries. There are too many galaxies to name, but the 'continents are Kaythen **(Kay-then)**, Zora **(Zo-ra)**, Yorrelei **(Yor-e-ly)**, Sanctcai** (Sank-chy)**, Xylorallis **(Xy-lor-a-lis)**, Tiyesburg **(Tie-yees-burg)**, Rendgif **(Ren-jif)**, and Giraffe."

"Giraffe?" Leo said, laughing. "You named a whole universal continent after an animal?"

"Hey," Nemesis crioed. "I didn't name them! And besides, who do you think came first, Giraffe, or the stupid animal of yours?"** (Apologies to all giraffes reading this fanfiction.)**

"HEY!" Leo shouted. "Giraffes are not stupid! YOU'RE STUPID!"

Everyone agreed to that. Nemesis palmed his forehead. "You would be happy to know that without the Giraffin planets, all of us would be dead. They make air, and pump it to the other planets. You should see the planet Mutica in Giraffe. There is so much Oxygen there, there isn't even a need for plants."

Leo silenced after that. "Sorry, Giraffe. Please don't cut off my oxygen."

Who wouldn't laugh at that.

"Anyways," Night interrupted. She seemed like a down to earth girl, who took nothing from nobody. "Back to business."

"Okay." Nemesis grew serious again. "Order has threatened war. He wants genocide. He wants to be the only one alive, other than his brainless minions, of course. To defeat him, you must have the blessing of his sibling Chaos, and their father, the Void. I have that. Therefore, Chaos sent me to defeat Order, and my friends, to kick aro-"

Night punched him in the chest, against the wall. I felt a pang in my chest, an emotion rolling over me. I just stood there, trying to process the feeling. (Smiles Burn In The Styx's suggestion. Don't worry, it'll grow a little more. And also, I was already gonna do the third suggestion. I hate him too. :) )

"OW! Fine, so they can keep me from killing myself from doing a stupid mistake. There, happy?"

Night grinned. "Very, fishy, very."

I felt another wave.

"So, we must prepare for a war. A war unlike any other." Nemesis said grimly, and I heard a sigh from Mayhem.

"Oh, Nemesis," She muttered. "When will you ever get peace?" What did that mean? And why did I feel like I knew him?

I was shaken out of my train of thoughts when Connor came rushing in.

"Connor," Chiron frowned. "Why are you here? I made strict and clear instructions to not to come inside the Big House, unless you were summoned."

Rachel gasped, her eyes widened. "They found out, didn't they?"

Conor looked at her. "How... did... you... know?" He was gasping for breath like a fish.

Rachel looked uncomfortable. "I can.. just sense it."

"What do you mean, they found out?" Nemsis souded confused.

Connor directed his gaze to the newcomer. "Blade... ran... from... the... Big... House... and... in... to... the... Cabin... Eleven..." At the 3 syllable word, he leaned his palms on his knees and panted. "Dad... came... in... to... the... cabin..."

"Hermes came to the cabin? The god himself?" I glared furiously at him, disbelieving. Connor nodded weakly.

"He... zapped... him... self... inside... and... Blade... fainted... He... started... muttering... things... about... his... past... life... and... Kro... nos... Dad... came... be... cause... he... sensed... some... one... familliar... in... his... ca... bin... Blade... fainted... The... med... ics... real... ized... that... he... hit... his... head... and... got... a... con... cu... ssion... so... they... took... his... hood... off... Thal... ia... had... n't... left... his... side... ever... since... She's... in... there... right... now... So... is... dad..."

"Wait," I said suspiciously to the unrealistic story. "Why would Thalia stay with him. Especially, since he's a boy. Thalia's a hunter. And your dad? He's a god, for Olympus' sake!"

"But, Annabeth," Connor finally caught his breath and opened a water bottle. He drank it all in one big gulp. Everybody cheered. "The guy, he's my half brother."

I finally remembered the Angels. I caught sight of Shadow's hand, and it was really pale, probably with worry for Blade.

"Who, Connor? Who is it?" Travis pressed him for details.

Right then, Will Solace kicked the door open and ran in, in no better shape than Connor was. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead and neck. He was breathing heavily, and he looked pale, especially his face. His eyes were drooping, almost asleep. Nonetheless, He breathed out a mandatory sentenced with the last of his breath.

"Luke Castellan woke up."

**P.s. the "people find out who Blade is" was totally Smiles Burn In The Styx's idea, so kudos to her.**

**Riddle: What is brown, and sticky?**

**Personal Question: What color is my hair?**


	4. AN PLEASE READ

**I know that I haven't uploaded in a while, and I'm sorry, but this story is going to be on a TEMPORARY hiatus, probably just until 2015 starts. I've been busy because I recently had a Intermediate Theory Exam and am preparing for a Piano exam, not to mention that right now, I am at a ski resort 20 hours away from my house. I also don't have the best relationship with my mom right now, and my older brother has it even worse. He's also in gr. 12 right now, so I have to help him prepare for College. Also, just today, my father contacted us from England (my parents aren't divorced, it's just my father has a good paying job there so my mother, brother and I live in Canada, and my father lives in England.) saying that my grandmother died of a stroke. It's a really stressful time right now, and I have to deal right now with being separated from my family for Christmas, all except for my mother, which, as I mentioned, we aren't BFFs right now.**

**I'm really sorry, it's just life hates me right now. I'll be back as soon as I can.**


	5. I AM BACK Chapter 4, part 1

**I AM BACK!**

**Okay, so, thank you to all of you for understanding why I took a little break from fanfiction. I just wasn't in the mood of writing a story like this in a stressful time, and your support means the world to me, so, thank you. all of you.**

**But seriously guys, I'm about to cry. I got so many supportive reviews and PMs. You guys have been so patient with me. I love you guys. I honestly do.**

**So, sorry about making you guys wait for a month after the last cliffhanger. I know how painful cliffies are, unless you're the person writing them.**

**I can see why Rick just LOOVVVEEEESSSSS torturing us. You can just kill off all the characters, and you know that everyone else is just going to explode, and you can just sit back and cackle like an evil maniac.**

**Also I may be changing my username, so don't be surprised if one day, you log in, and you find out that this story has been updated by a creepy wannabe who's trying to copy my awesomeness, called I'M STEALING YOUR COOKIES or something like that.**

**And I ship all canon, Tratie (not sure if it's canon), Reynico (I'm so confused about Nico ships. I don't know which I ship more, Reynico, or Solangelo), Thaluke, and nothing else. Period. Finito. La fin.**

**And I'm kinda out of shape in my writing, so I couldn't finish this chapter as fast as I would normally. Even with an extra month, I could only finish half a chapter. I will upload the second half soon. Like really soon. I have Writer's block, so if any of you guys can help me finish the next chapter, PLEASE PM ME. HALF THE CREDITS WILL GO TO YOU.**

**And guys, I have a boyfriend. His name is Dylan (no, he's not the Ventus/Anemoi Thellus or something like that) Just to let you know.**

**And I am aware that this is a really long AN/ but I haven't talked to you guys in forever.**

**AND REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. I READ EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM, AND FROM NOW ON, I WILL RESPOND TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM.**

**Compliments, makes me smile. Constructive criticism, welcomed. FLAMES PRACTICALLY BEGGED FOR. What can I say? Mad reviewers make me laugh.**

**Question. I will put up a pole for this later, but you can also review your answer. Thaluke or nah?**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Me: I have tied you up, and we are in the chasm leading to Tartarus, and I will throw you in if you don't give me legal rights to PJO and HoO!**

**Rick: You wouldn't dare...**

**Me: What makes you say that? OF COURSE I WOULD.**

**Rick: That's not true, because you want to read Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard as much as the next person does.**

**Me: *frowns* I guess I'll just have to wait a few more years, huh...**

**Rick: And the characters LOVE me owning them, don't you guys?**

**Percy: No. You made me and Annabeth-**

**Annabeth: Annabeth and I.**

**Percy: Annabeth and I fall into Tartarus.**

**Jason: You made my life really complicated. I had to choose between the Greeks and Romans, between Piper and Reyna. (JIPER AND GREEKS ALL THE WAY!)**

**Nico: You killed my sister!**

**Me: If you were mine, I'd bring Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, and all those people back to life, and let you guys all have a peaceful life.**

**-one hour later-**

**Me: I can happily say that I own everything.**

**Rick: MMMMM HMMMMM MMMMMM MMMMM**

**Me: Yeah, don't mind him. No, he's not gagged or anything...**

**Rick: *calls fangirls* *fangirls holds me over Tartarus***

**Me: OKAY OKAY! FINE! I OWN NOTHING! *sobs***

**The Seven, Rachel, and all the demigods and legacies in this world plus their parents: Too bad, though.**

**Luke's POV.**

I woke up to a blinding light.

It was like the universe had gone all supernova on me.

For a few seconds, I was blind. Then my eyes started to adjust to what I then realized, was a dimly lit room.

So imagine my surprise when I saw two heads at the foot of my bed, sleeping.

I gasped. Where was I? I could see that I was in a room of some sort. The walls were a subtle, ivory color, and there was a chair at the opposite end of my bed.

I sat up and groggily rubbed dome sleep in my eyes away. I tried to make sense of where I was and what was I doing. I thought back to my last memory.

* * *

><p><em>I walked around camp. It amazed me at how little it had changed since the last time I had been here, 506 years ago. New cabins, fancier looks, and classier johns. <em>**(AN/ TLT reference, anyone?)**_ That was about it._

_Now, instead of 12, or even 20 cabins, there was well over 50. They were all lined up, males on one side, and females on the other. All of them had brilliant architecture, no doubt by the Athena cabin, maybe with a little help from the Romans._

_Some cabins, you could tell who the "Godly Mascot" (as Percy put it) was right away. Like Demeter. The roof was made of grass. There were plants everywhere. Or Zeus. It was the biggest _i_p in._

_Cabin eleven._

_Hermes._

_Dad...?_

_What I wanted more than anything, was to run straight in, if only for a moment, and see my siblings. inhale the scent of my old bed. Play a good prank, for once._

_But the other half, the logical half, of my brain thought otherwise. "It would be too suspicious," I argued with me. "The first cabin you walked into, is the Hermes cabin? Go to the Demeter cabin or something. I heard one of your brothers is dating the head counselor."_

_I cursed myself for being too reasonable. "Shut up." I told myself. I can do whatever the bloody Hades I wanted to._

_I walked in the cabin..._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>I groaned. I was getting a migraine just thinking about that day's confusing events. I flopped onto my bed, when I made a discovery.<p>

It wasn't my bed.

And this wasn't my room.

And the two people, who I had presumed to be Beckendorf and Silena, were indeed, not Beckendorf and Silena.

And they both woke up at the sound of my gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Nemesis' POV.<strong>

I would like to say that Chaos would be proud of us for being wise, and deciding that we shouldn't show the full extent of our powers. I would say that, but I won't swear on the river Styx. Being tortured is not on my bucket list.

We just started bouncing.

No, not like Prom on Christmas morning. "Bouncing" is what we call when we run/walk (in this case, sprint 150 mph) while teleporting. One minute, just about to take a step. Not even a second later, 10 feet away, about to take another step.

Within a minute, we were all in front of a very confused and scared Luke, staring in horror at the two figures in front of him. The two figures were crying, not believing what was happening. The person that they once knew and loved. Who they held so dearly to their hearts. Who they'd thought they'd never see again. That same person was in front of their very eyes. Honestly? I couldn't blame them.

"Luke? Luke... LUKE..." Thalia's eyes widened after every repetition of the name of the boy she once loved. "Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke..."

Hermes was looking no better. The only difference from his and Thalia's reaction was sometimes he switched out "Luke" with "Son".

I could tell Luke was freaking out by the way he looked. His face couldn't have looked any different if he dipped himself in white paint.

Thinking fast, I dragged him outside, in a well hidden bunker, that the Hephaestus cabin has yet to discover. Even with Hazel's help using her underground senses. The other angels followed us.

"What the Hades happened?" Luke's eyes were red, veins coloring lines across his eyes.

All the angels were silent, still shocked from their first tragedy since they arrived. Then finally, Bianca spoke up.

"They found out who you are." Bianca was shaking from all of her 5,2 feet.

Luke just stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

None of us said a thing.

Luke paled even further. If that was even possible. He looked exactly like when he was a ghost. "Right?" He demanded for the answer.

Again, all was silent.

"Oh, gods..." He collapsed on to a wobbly, unstable chair, and pressed the palm of his right hand on to his forehead. His whole body was slumped. He was hyperventilating. I could see even a few tears squeeze their way past the barrier of skin and eye lashes.

After a few minutes, he finally calmed down enough to ask us an unanswerable question. "What am I going to do?"

Zoe answered that with a shaky voice. She was clearly stunned and distressed. Nonetheless, she was the only one brave enough to answer that impossible question.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV.<strong>

Emotions overwhelmed me as I ran. Ran like my life depended on it. No, actually. I have ran for my life on more than several occasions, and none of them was as fast as this, not even with adrenaline pumping through my system.

I couldn't name all of them. But some of them were sadness, relief, guilt, hurt, worry, and many more, but mostly? Mostly, I was angry.

I was beating myself up for his death for seconds, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, **centuries**, even. And yet he just couldn't take a side trip to earth, just to tell me that he was okay? Who does he think he is?

I know, I know. A guy I used to like, and saved my life dozens of time, comes back and I see him for the first time in half a millennia, and I'm mad at him?

Well you try living this complicated Hades called my life.

I ran and ran and ran into the infirmary, knocking over half the things in my way. Chances were, I would have to spend the rest of the week cleaning the mess I made up, and replacing it. For the first time, I didn't care.

I rushed into the main room. There were about 20 people lying in t=beds their, and about 5 of Apollo's off springs taking care of them.

I glanced around, my eyes scanning quickly for _him._ I saw familiar faces. Miranda, Colleen, Sam, David, Connor, but not _him._

I ran into the hall, and dashed into the room that the door closest to me lead to, and was disgusted to find Aaron there. Luke had sure beaten his butt.

I quickly closed the door before he noticed, and darted off to the next one. No luck there, either.

And so this cycle repeated, until, from what I've counted (but I'm not sure. I wasn't in my right mind, then) the 16th door.

This one was empty, except for 2 people. Both perfectly ok, not harmed as even a paper cut. Well, physically.


End file.
